


Besides

by jeztwo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeztwo/pseuds/jeztwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue drabble, an individual domestic scene - relationships aren't always what's expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besides

**Besides**

 

At the last moment Harry cries out for Fawkes and the phoenix appears in flame, to save the man who had been like a son to his old friend and protégé; Dumbledore. His tears dissolve the oversized snake's venom, healing Severus' otherwise mortal wound.

 

12 Years Later

"Oh, Gin, you know I love you and always will.. you're my wife - all I'm saying is..."

Ginny can't help it, laughter starts slipping out. "Harry," she chuckles, "I get it, you've always been fascinated by him."

"So... you, wouldn't," looking like he doesn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, "you'd be okay if I..."

"Wanted to have wild sex with a guy who's earnt my respect, saved my - and yours, and Albus' - lives several times over." Grinning at her husband's sheepish smile, a glint forms in her eye (not unlike her youngest son's namesake). "Besides, maybe you'll start only saying his name in _his_ bed."

For a moment Harry appears shocked and affronted, before an idea occurs to him, "Would you like to - you know, be interested in - maybe, joining us?"

"Oh, no," Ginny violently affirms, smiling lightly at Harry. "You two can keep that shit to yourselves."

Harry grins, excited, and flumps down on the sofa beside her. "Do you think he's really kinky then?"

"Severus Snape? I'll bet he has you in cuffs before you're over the threshold," Ginny laughs.

Harry wraps an arm around her feeling pretty lucky and, for a fleeting moment, very content with his life.

"Tomorrow I'll send an owl over to..."

 

;)


End file.
